


Public Negotiations

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2017 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Merry Smutmas, inklingdancer!It started off as just a way to feel safe: get medical attention, sleep in a bed, eat solid food. How it spiraled out into this… It’s been months since Shiro can say he was truly forced to do anything. Lotor’s goals are his goals, and he’s willing to do anything to achieve them.





	Public Negotiations

“The Champion’s strength and skills are respectable. I hardly believe anyone can control him without incredible incentive.”

Sendak’s head turned to glance around the room, like he might spot the monster Lotor used to keep Shiro in line hiding in a corner.

“No incentive, Sendak.” Lotor spoke with a lazy smile half-hidden behind the hand he tended to rest his chin on when relaxing. “The Champion simply realizes his inferiority to our race, and willingly offers his submission to me.”

Sendak laughed. “That only goes so far. It’s fear that motivates us all to extremes.”

“Are you implying I’m not ferociously terrifying enough?”

Sendak gave Lotor a derogatory once-over and didn’t reply, his good eye narrowing in mockery. Shiro had seen this sort of disrespect from almost all of Zarkon’s Commanders, who seemed to think that the undefeated Champion had more merit to sit at the adults’ table than the halfbreed Prince.

Shiro knew what the response would be.

Lotor turned to him and crooked a finger to gesture him closer. Shiro got to his feet, feeling with every honed nerve that Sendak was immediately on his guard, but Shiro kept his eyes glued to Lotor, anticipating further instructions as he stopped beside the ornamental chair Lotor sprawled in.

Lotor drew a dark scarf from his pocket.

“Undress and then wrap this around your eyes.”

Shiro shucked off his shirt, setting it down in a neatly folded state on the table next to the refreshments the two Galra had been enjoying. Then he unzipped and pulled off his bodysuit, folding it with as much care.

Lotor has explained to him after the first time they’d made this sort of power play performance that Shiro wasn’t to ever rush again.

So he calmly took the silky scarf from Lotor’s patiently waiting hand, and tied it off with great deliberation and care, his dick already reacting to the audience and the look of approval he’d gotten from Lotor.

“Kneel.”

Shiro did so smoothly and swiftly, showing it off as the well-practiced and effortless motion it was.

“Pleasure me.”

Shiro set to work undoing the clasps of Lotor’s armor and clothing, pulling out that strange, soft cock that curled around his thumb like a cat tail, flicking around restlessly in his grip as he started to stroke it.

He wondered how Sendak was reacting to this display right now. All the other Commanders had looked sick to their stomachs to see a warrior obey so easily without the threat of imminent death to motivate him. They’d been offended on his behalf, even if he was a slave. The first few times, Shiro had felt almost as queasy as them to be seen so easily stripped of autonomy and subjugated to Lotor’s rule.

But he got used to it just as he’d gotten used to obeying Lotor in private. And that was what Sendak and the others didn’t seem to understand. Shiro didn’t need a great huge monster following him around, instilling him with primal fear, just to obey Lotor. Shiro had already had plenty to fear simply being in the arena, and he was more than happy to obey Lotor if it meant keeping the fear of ever returning at bay.

The other Galra, who enjoyed showing off in the arena, didn’t think the place was fearsome to anyone but weaklings. They weren’t complex enough culturally to understand that Shiro could both appear fearless and powerful when he fought and yet dread every moment spent in danger.

Lotor, however, had always understood perfectly.

Above him, Lotor moaned indulgently, fingers pushing through Shiro’s hair, likely making eyes at Sendak to mock the Commander’s shocked expression.

“Shall I show you just how fearsome I am, Sendak?”

He pulled Shiro’s mouth off of his cock, which was now engorged and a dark, almost sapphire tone, moving much more stiffly than before as the tip continued to writhe lazily.

“Sit on me, Champion. Let’s show Sendak just how obedient you can be when directed with a properly firm hand.”

Shiro came up off his knees, turning carefully and reaching behind himself to brace against the arm of Lotor’s chair, but instead finding Lotor’s hand, which laced their fingers together and didn’t let him go. Confused, but accepting the situation, Shiro tried for as much grace as he could muster reaching behind himself, getting a grip on Lotor’s genitalia, which was by now slick with secretions, and guiding it to his hole.

The tapered tip slipped in on its own without needing guiding pressure the way a human dick would. It made things like penetration in public easier, but it also resulted in odd mishaps like the time he’d broken off from sucking it to answer a question and ended up with the strange dick forcing its way up his nostril.

Mortifying at the time, hilarious in retrospect. Lotor had even apologized for it, though this had happened before they’d reached their symbiotic understanding.

In fact, Shiro still sometimes wondered if he would have ended up falling in love with the alien if the incident had never occurred and Lotor hadn’t sounded so sincere, offering his deepest regrets for the pain and embarrassment.

He sat, lower and lower, until he was flush with Lotor’s skin and rested his weight against him, feeling the slight sting of the rather quick penetration. He liked a bit more warmup normally, teasing the semi-autonomous dick that strained to worm into him as quickly as possible, but it couldn’t be avoided in this case.

Lotor smoothed his hands over Shiro's hips and up to his chest, tilting him back until Shiro was lying back on his breastplate, the size difference between them great enough that his head didn’t even reach the collar of Lotor’s gear.

He waited until Lotor instructed him with a soft, “Show Sendak,” before lifting his legs. The last time he’d spread his thighs in the air without prompting, the Commander that Lotor had been toying with had argued that Shiro was simply a slut or member of a species that couldn’t resist any form of sexual contact. Lotor had told him off for it afterward. These days, Shiro played the role of obedient and practiced but humiliated and unwilling much better.

He kept still and didn’t moan, only letting his legs jerk a little or hissing when he couldn’t resist the need to make noise, arching against Lotor. Keeping still was always difficult for him. If Lotor were moving, he would have been able to masquerade his own motions, but Lotor kept still, letting the writhing and thrusting of his tentacle-like appendage do all the work in reaming Shiro out.

And that, after all, was the real submission. Sendak only knew the orders that Lotor wanted him to know, but between the two of them were additional arrangements. Keep still. Don’t fidget. Moan and I’ll send you to fight again.

Shiro obeyed.

He didn’t even need the threats, not for months now.

Somehow, unnoticed, pleasing Lotor had become its own reward. Knowing Lotor enjoyed having all that power over him and simply granting it to his master was something to be proud of. When Lotor praised him for it, Shiro no longer sulked but preened.

To Sendak, however, this whole spectacle showed only a fighter brought to heel by a presumably greater fighter, while obscuring exactly where Lotor’s power lay, giving him the double advantage of both respect and mystery.

Lotor pulled on Shiro’s leash suddenly, leaving him choking and disoriented. This had never happened before.

Then he was being pushed upright, the leash looped around his neck and pulled back on either side. Light from above blinded him as his blindfold was dislodged unexpectedly. He was being choked again, his back forced to arch, binding him in place as Lotor’s dick went stiff and Lotor’s hips started to snap up at a punishing pace.

Shiro clawed the air, unable to call out in protest as his face flooded with blood and his vision blued and blurred. He jerked on the spot, jostled awfully between dick and reins.

His vision darkened more and the slight tapping of the tilted chair’s legs against the floor turned loud like the beat of a drum, and then —

Air, and a pain in his knees. His hands and shoulder were stinging. Coughing and blinking his watery but resolving sight, Shiro found himself sprawled on his side on the floor.

He got up onto all fours unsteadily and breathed.

Then he sat up onto his heels and turned, looking to Lotor for further instructions. Lotor smiled widely down at him.

“Clean me up.” The smile widened. “With your mouth.”

“I thought he only had a male set of genitals.” Sendak’s voice was subdued, carrying none of the assured maliciousness of before.

“Yes, that’s right.”

There was a pause, as Shiro shuffled forward, still dizzy, his neck aching horribly.

“Did you not just fuck his digestive tract?”

Lotor chuckled above him and Shiro set about licking up the wet mess on Lotor’s softening, wriggling dick.

“What’s wrong, Sendak? Think the Champion is above such degradation? No. He’ll do as he’s told. I’ve trained him very well.”

Sendak didn’t reply, and Shiro didn’t know without looking at his face whether he was disgusted or simply shocked.

“He is well trained, I’ll have to give you that. I would have said that anyone can fuck a slave that's bound in a chokehold, but this…” Sendak chuckled. “The only thing more humiliating than that would be to have him piss himself.”

He and Lotor shared a laugh, and then an edged silence dropped on the room, leaving nothing but the sounds of Shiro licking his and Lotor’s mucuses up.

“Would you like to see him do that?”

“You’re joking.”

“Shiro, go down that pitcher before returning to your task.”

Shiro pulled away, expertly jerking his head back out of range when the dick moved to follow him. Then he shuffled around on his knees and went for the pitcher standing on the refreshments table, full to almost the brim with nunvill.

He drank, first in big gulps, then in small sips, having to take breaks as his stomach got too full. Lotor cleared his throat, and Shiro hurried to clear a few more big gulps, gasping between them before finally being able to down the rest steadily.

He burped and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, which really only smeared the liquid around as both his hand and his face were thick with come and mucus.

Then, his sternum aching from the internal pressure of his stomach, he shuffled back to Lotor on his knees, once more taking the over-friendly dick in hand to keep it from wandering where it shouldn’t before lowering his face to it and sucking the tapered end, tongue playing with the slit which always felt like it sucked back.

Lotor petted his hair, fingers softly tangling and untangling in the tuft of white as Shiro sucked and licked and otherwise exerted himself with seemingly no reaction for his efforts.

After a while, Sendak ventured conversation, his tone now wholly different, speaking as if to a peer for the first time since he’d called to discuss Quadrant 3 and been welcomed to Lotor’s sitting rooms.

From what Shiro could tell, Lotor had the most to prove to Sendak of all their targets so far. The Galra Commander had been trained personally by Zarkon once upon a time, and Shiro half understood from inflection and innuendo that Lotor, Zarkon’s own son, had been passed over for that honor.

It was a curious and odd game that Lotor played, displaying his mastery over Shiro in this way. Among humans, the entire performance would have ultimately been about Shiro’s humiliation. Shiro imagined that any sadistic human in Sendak’s place would have jeered and asked to participate. But to Galra, such a thing was only acceptable if the victim was demonstrably weak. Seeing instead someone like Shiro in this position, someone they’d long ago accepted as gifted in the art of victory, was a slap to the face. They felt something like pity for him, even despite their curiosity about just how far Lotor could make him obey.

It had taken Shiro a while to catch on to this subtlety, but it had hit him like a ton of bricks one day that none of the Commanders took pleasure in his humiliation because they could vividly picture themselves in his place.

If any of them found out that Lotor snagging at those feelings wasn’t incidental… the resulting conflict would not end well for the Prince.

Though try as he might, Shiro couldn’t imagine a scenario in which anyone would wheedle any of this out. It was simply beyond the realm of their imagination and Shiro often wondered just how deep Lotor’s differences from the other Galra actually ran, owing to his being a hybrid.

Nunvill had the habit of running right through you. He shifted, his bladder pressing against its boundaries, and Lotor’s hand pulled him away gently. “Go dress.” And then Lotor was back in deep conversation as if Shiro was little more than a pet.

Shiro stood, his legs blessedly stable under him now, his body having recovered from the choking, and went to the neat pile folded upon the table.

He felt Sendak’s gaze on him as he dressed, and he risked a glance, careful to give nothing away that Sendak could misinterpret as fear. When the Commanders thought they saw that he was afraid, they tended to needle Lotor about it, reminding him that Shiro hadn’t been seen in the arena for a while, that most likely, he was a broken weakling by now, and Lotor’s control over him meant nothing.

So he kept his face composed and Sendak said nothing. A small frown creased Sendak’s heavily furred brow before he turned to reply to Lotor.

Shiro finished getting dressed and knelt at Lotor’s feet again, his bladder getting really tight now.

“Why don’t you simply parade him around like a toy?” Sendak asked, changing the subject. Shiro’s stomach clenched, knowing exactly why Lotor wouldn’t do it. It would be a public declaration of affection that would undermine everything that they’ve been playacting.

Lotor had a look of polite surprise. “Is that not what I’m doing?”

“You could drape him in something nicer. Get some bijoux on him. Bring him to court and state dinners.”

Lotor frowned and looked over Shiro as if considering the mental image. “Frankly,” he said, “I don’t know if he’s attractive enough for all that. They’re a rather odd species, aren’t they?”

Sendak grunted, but so noncommittally that Shiro suspected he didn’t agree with Lotor’s effortless lie.

“Are you saying you want a go?” Lotor continued. “It would be weird to do all that and not pass him around. Dangerous thing, that. To my knowledge, he only spares _my_ dick from his teeth.”

Sendak chuckled. “Yes, I saw his teeth at that fight against the Garmolatth. They don’t look like much, but…”

Lotor laughed in reply and gestured for Shiro to stand and face Sendak. “Go ahead.”

Sendak’s eyes widened and he shifted in his seat just enough to show that despite his disbelief that Lotor would really give such an order, he was thrilled to have a lap full of Champion and was imagining all the delights that would offer.

But Shiro knew that’s not what Lotor meant, and, taking a deep breath to ease the tightness in his muscles, he let go of his bladder, pushing it to go fast, waiting for his body to respond properly. Warmth grew down his thigh.

The result was instant.

Sendak’s ears snapped back, his face screwing into revulsion. He sat back as far as he could, warily watching Shiro’s legs and the dark spot spreading there.

No one spoke until Shiro finished and sighed, his face red, even though he should have been used to this by now. He tried to cover his embarrassment with a frown.

“Well," Lotor said, his chin once again in his hand. "That certainly seems to have cured Sendak of his interest in you. Go get cleaned up, and wait in my bedchambers.”

Shiro nodded, and turned to walk out, the wetness unpleasant and turning cold around his knees and shins.

Sendak spoke behind him. “I’m not _entirely_ certain that cured me.”

Lotor laughed.

“You really do think he’s pretty, don’t you?”

“I’ve been attracted to stranger things.”

And the two of them laughed together, sealing the budding understanding and camaraderie that Shiro had helped forge.


End file.
